Victor Dashkov
Victor Dashkov '''is the father of deceased Natalie Dashkov. He was suffering from Sandovsky's Syndrome, but was nearly fully cured by Vasilisa Dragomir. He was sentence to life in Tarasov Prison for his crimes, but he was broken out of jail by Rose Hathaway , Lissa Dragomir and Eddie Castile. He was later killed by Rose when she was overcome with Spirit Darkness. Vampire Academy Over the course of the story, Victor is introduced as a caring and generous man towards Lissa and connects to her the fact that he was a close friend of her family and that the Dashkovs share the ever so popular Dashkov and Dragomir jade green eyes. He learned about spirit and knew that Lissa really controlled that element. He wanted her to heal him of Sandovsky's Syndrome, a chronic disease that was slowly killing him and ultimately preventing him from being King. To test her power, he had Natalie lay dead animals in various locations to see if Lissa could really bring them back to life. Eventually, he kidnapped her and forced her to heal him while distracting Rose and Dimitri by creating a lust charm that made them give in to their base instincts. He was captured and held in the Academy's cell, but he convinced his own daughter to turn Strigoi so she could free him. He told Rose that he had planned a revolution that would make him become king. However, he was caught as he tried to flee the campus, meaning that Natalie died for nothing. Shadow Kiss He sent a note to Rose after she arrived at Royal Court for his trial. It antagonized her about how he was going to tell about her and Dimitri's love affair. She showed the note to Dimitri and they paid him a visit. It turns out, Victor wanted to find out about Lissa but they didn't tell him anything. During the trial, he was very calm. He let an innuendo slip out about Rose and Dimitri but no one believed him. He was sent to Tarasov prison soon after he was found guilty. Spirit Bound While in Russia, Rose was told a story about how a man, Robert Doru has restored a Strigoi back to her former self. With the help of her father, Abe Mazur, Rose found out Robert Doru is Victor Dashkov's half brother. The only thing Rose has to offer Victor in order to find out how to restore Strigoi is his freedom. Rose decides to stage a prison break to release Victor Dashkov and force him to lead her to his half brother Robert to find out more about saving a Strigoi. Rose, Eddie Castile, and Lissa Dragomir successfully break Victor out of prison and bring him close to where Robert lives: Las Vegas. Robert meets with the crew at The Luxor hotel and tells a tale about how he charmed a Silver stake with spirit and restored a female Strigoi. Rose and her friends are seperated from the brothers when Dimitri and two other Strigoi take Rose and attempt to kill her. Last Sacrifice Victor Dashkov and Robert Doru meet with Rose in a Spirit dream. She accidentally spills that she is looking for the illegitimate son or daughter of Eric Dragomir. Victor and Robert force their aid upon Rose and check in with her regularly to find out her progress. Once Rose finds her lead that Sonya Karp may know the unknown child of Eric, she tells Victor where they are, with Sonya, so that the brothers could join her. When the brothers arrive, Robert decides to take matters into his own hands and save Sonya and turn her back into a Moroi again with a spirit charmed Silver stake. Sonya then reluctantly leads the motley crew to Jillian Mastrano Dragomir's house. It is revealed to Jill and her family that Jill is the daughter of Eric Dragomir. Jill agrees to go to the Royal Court with Rose to give Vasilisa Dragomir a fair run for her spot on the council, but before they can return to court, John Mastrano calls the Guardians on Rose, a wanted fugitive for a crime she did not commit. Victor and Robert kidnap Jill while Rose and Dimitri escape with their lives. Sonya later finds Rose and Dimitri and in turn, they find Jill and the brothers. Rose accidentally kills Victor in a fit of spirit induced rage. Robert is left behind, Victor's body is disposed of, and Jill travels back to the Royal Court with them Movie 18th May 2013, the Official Vampire Academy Facebook page announced '''Gabriel Byrne as Victor Dashkov. Dashkov, Victor Dashkov, Victor Dashkov, Victor Dashkov, Victor Category:Male